Just an Ordinary Day?
by ChocoLover1331
Summary: It all started with what seemed to be just another day at the Lightman Group for Gillian. A visit to Cal's office can change more than just one thing. It all starts with a story. Cal/Gillian MIGHT have Torres/Loker later. Rated T just in case.
1. Ch 1: Needs

Just another day at the Lightman Group. That's just what it was to Gillian as she walked down the hall to go see her partner and friend, Cal. Then again, it's not like it being just another day was a bad thing; on the contrary, it was a great thing. Gillian loved her job. She loved catching the bad guy. She loved helping. She loved...

"Cal?" asked Gillian as she walked into his office.

"Hey" Cal replied, no energy in his greeting at all.

"What's wrong?" she saw through him immediately, and she didn't like what she was seeing: sadness, frustration, disgust, but as if it was at himself.

Cal didn't reply. Instead all she got was him glancing to his side downwards; shame. Now she was scared. She didn't know what was wrong and it looked pretty bad. Cal looked up at Gillian and saw her fear. He felt horrible, he didn't want to scare her.

"Gillian, don't look at me like that. I-" he stopped before saying anything else and sighed deeply, closing his eyes.

"Cal, just tell me what's wrong. I'm your friend." She was worried and scared. It wasn't like him to act like this. She saw as Cal took in a big breath and exhaled a few seconds later.

"I was just sitting here... with nothing to do and then I started remembering things... about my past. It was my fault. I didn't see him. I was new and I got startled and I just... I just fired. He shouldn't have died. He shouldn't have died..." Cal told her, tears forming but not being allowed to spill. Gillian held his hand.

"It's not your fault, Cal." She understood and he really needed that at the moment; her understanding. Her mere presence was a relief.

"Thanks Gillian." he squeezed her hand slightly and couldn't help but smile when she did.

"Get some sleep. You need it." she smiled as she got up and walked away. "Oh and Cal..."

"Yeah?" he asked as he tried to read her face.

"If you need me..." she said before walking out. Cal smiled to himself as he watched her walk away. The woman was very good at her job. That psychobabble actually comforted him, although he couldn't quite tell if it was the psychology or Gillian herself. He didn't even know why thoughts of his past had come flooding back to him. It was involuntary and Gillian had just happened to come in at that time. Cal was glad she had though. He was more scarred than he led others to believe and those emotions had begun to pile up. He needed happiness. He needed comfort. He needed to know someone other than his daughter truly cared. He needed...

"Gillian, it's Cal. Just wondering, wanna go out for some Thai?" he grinned at her response, "I'll see you there in 10 minutes." he told her as he hung up, got his jacket and keys, and walked out his office. Thai was always the way to go.


	2. Ch 2: Eggrolls, Noodles and a Bar

**Author's Note: Forgot to mention this in the first chapter but I don't own the show Lie to Me or any of its characters (no matter how much I want to). **

**Cal: And this is true because if she DOES own the show and characters then I'd probably be making out with Gillian at the moment.**

**Me: Thanks for that bit of info Cal....... Alright then! Hope you enjoy!! :)**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It was easy to tell herself it was just dinner with her best friend as she walked out of the elevator and towards the parking lot. It was much harder to convince herself that said statement was true, however. It didn't matter if it was going to dinner or bringing him a file, it was always going to be more than that. Perhaps she forced "the line" more than he did because she was the one who had more trouble restraining herself from how she felt every time she saw something. Then again, he restrained himself often from saying things that he sees and that she knows he sees.

'Oh God, Gillian. Look at yourself. Using psychology on yourself is really not the best idea...' she thought as she got into her car. She watched as the engine roared to life but before actually going anywhere she reclined her head back, closed her eyes and sighed.

"Alright Gillian. This is not anything more than dinner between friends, understood? This is you and your best friend Cal Lightman enjoying some delicious thai food. And don't you dare let your mind wonder off at how delicious Cal is- ok, I need to stop now." she interrupted herself before taking a deep breath and started to drive towards the Thai restaurant only a mile away from work. It was quite convenient really, seeing as she and Cal loved Thai. She would never allow Cal to see just how much she thought about things like she just had. Although she wasn't married any longer so it wouldn't be wrong either. It took some getting used to to be single again and during that time the more hidden feelings that had built up for Cal began to surface, slowly but surely. She had no idea what to do about them.

-----------

As Cal headed to his car he started thinking about what exactly he was doing. He hadn't exactly had time to even process what he had asked Gillian let alone where this was going. It was like an instant reaction: Gillian leaves the building, he calls her and asks her if she wants to go out for Thai. Smooth Cal, very smooth. All he knew at the moment was that he was going to meet Gillian at the Thai restaurant a few blocks away. Whatever would happen after that he had no idea. His thoughts wandered to that day that he saw Gillian crying while speaking to a certain someone on the phone. He didn't need her to tell him who it was, he already knew. Later that night, his suspicions were confirmed as Gillian told him that she was separating from Alec. He had been so close to her and felt the desperate need to hug her, tell her things would be ok, to just kiss her passionately. She had snapped him out of his thoughts by telling him he had to go, which she had to do twice when he didn't go anywhere the first time. Physically he left to go see Torres at the hospital, but his mind never left that spot where he and Gillian had been so close to each other. He had been so entwined in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed he was already at the restaurant.

'My God, I'm so out of it.' he thought as he locked his car and walked inside.

-----------

She was happy to see Cal walk in the restaurant, however she was nervous as well. She would have to keep that hidden.

"Hey." he said as he sat down in front of her smiling.

"Hi." she returned the smile.

"What would you like? I'm buying." he asked her.

"Just the usual. You know me." she told him, knowing it would be pointless to tell him he didn't have to pay since it would end up with him paying anyways.

"Love, what did I tell you about eating meat you can't see?" he asked with that confused look on his face that made him look hilarious to her, albeit very sexy. Also she loved it when he called her 'love'. It made her feel so happy, though she wouldn't let him know that.

"It's very good, I don't know why you stress over it Mr. I-ate-worms-on-a-study-trip-in-the-jungle." she replied.

"At least I could see it!" he answered, although having a joking tone in his voice. They both laughed and Cal ordered when the waiter came by.

"How may I help you tonight?" the waiter asked, ready to write down the order.

"Eggrolls and rice for her and just some noodles for me." Cal told the waiter.

"Any drinks with that? I'd like to inform you we have a new bar open if you're interested." the waiter pointed to the bar a couple of meters behind him.

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea. I could use a drink." Gillian said, smiling at Cal encouragingly.

"Alright then. I guess it's settled." Cal told the waiter, flashing Gillian a grin.

"We'll have your order brought to you at the bar." the waiter smiled politely before leaving.

"Looks like someone has a date." Cal laughed as he stood up.

"What??" asked Gillian, as she walked over to the bar with Cal.

"The waiter. He was anxious to get out of here. I've seen it before." he grinned. Gillian laughed.

"Honestly Cal, normal people don't look at their waiter's face to check if they have a date." she continued giggling.

"You saying I'm not normal?" Cal asked in a childish tone. Gillian grinned as they both sat down at the bar to ask for their drinks.

"Sometimes that can be a good thing." she said. Cal smiled and called the bartender over to order their drinks.


	3. Ch 3: Taxis Can Be So Interesting

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry this took a while, I've been sorta busy- studying and whatnot.**

**Cal: *COUGHS***

**Me: What? .... What?!**

**Cal: EHEM...**

**Me: I HAVE been studying!!!**

**Cal: Oh but of course! And I suppose you weren't making fanvids then, hm?**

**Me: ...**

**Cal: That's what I thought. Ok, so as usual, the hyperactive ball of fluff who wrote this does not own my ass, nor Gillian's nor anyone else's. Except for maybe the taxi driver. She can have him.**

**Me: Oh yeah, that's right I forgot, you already have dibs on Gillian's ass!**

**Cal: *glares* Just let the readers read, woman! And review, cuz she likes getting those!**

**Me: Yes I do. Alright then, on with the story!**

______________________________________________________________________

Three vodkas and an indefinite amount of Mike's Hard Lemonade later Cal and Gillian were officially classified at what is called being 'buzzed.' They weren't exactly drunk off their asses, but they weren't very careful about letting inhibitions flow out of them.

"You know what Gillian?" said a drunk Cal, eyes hazy and hair slightly messy.

"Hmmmm?" asked Gillian, whose cheeks were rosy indicating she was every bit as much drunk as Cal was.

"You... are totally... awesome." he stated as he started to laugh. She started to laugh a drunk laugh as well.

"Oh my God, you too!!" she said cracking up. They both laughed drunk as they both took their glasses of vodka and raised them.

"To the unicorn in my study!" announced Cal.

"To the unicorn!" she laughed as she downed her glass in one gulp.

"Wow. You're good!" said Cal amazed at her drinking abilities.

"I'm a pro. Maybe I can teach you young grasshopper." she giggled as she put the glass down on the counter.

"That's hot." Cal said grinning as he stared at Gillian.

"You know what else is hot?" she asked. Cal leaned in curiously.

"What?" he asked waiting for her answer like a five year old awaiting the end of an adventure story.

"You!" She tilted her head back in laughter as he did the same. Both laughed for about 15 seconds before finally being able to stop.

"H-hey, we should go." he told her, now smiling.

"But Caaaaaal, we can't... drive!" she said slowly seeing as she had to think before answering.

"That's why they have taxi's! And I thought you were the smart one." he laughed and she let out a giggle.

"Alright lets gooooo." she said as she stood up to leave. Cal swayed a little and reached into his wallet to pay for the drinks and meal. Gillian laughed.

"Can you even walk, Cal?!" she asked incredulously while laughing at his swaying.

"I'm perfectly c-capable of doing so." he replied, tripping slightly forward as he said so, causing him to bump into Gillian who caught him as they both laughed. Cal's head was buried in her neck and shaking with laughter causing her to feel like the room was suddenly warmer. She lightly pushed Cal off of her and put his arm around her neck and put her hand on his waist.

"I can walk you know." he said smiling.

"Apparently not!" she chuckled back.

Cal asked the valet to call a taxi and keep the cars of "Cal Lightman" and "Gillian Foster" until they could come pick them up the next day. They waited for about five minutes until the taxi arrived.

"Get in." Cal opened the door for Gillian.

"Thank you, sir." Gillian laughed softly. Cal grinned and walked in after her.

"Where to?" asked the taxi driver, gruff voice, probably in his mid 40s.

"You can stay over at my place. Emily won't mind." Cal told Gillian.

"Cal, I couldn't-"

"Yes you could." he said, not still completely aware of what he would let out.

"Alright, one night won't hurt." said Gillian smiling.

"There we go!" said Cal grinning, as he hugged Gillian, obviously still mildly drunk.

"Sorry to interrupt the love fest, but I do need an address." stated the taxi driver.

"Oh, yea, right. 2457 Eastwood Lane." Cal told him, smiling as he felt Gillian cuddle up to him, probably pretty drunk herself.

"Got it." said the taxi driver as he began his way over to Cal's house.

In the meanwhile, Cal and Gillian were in the back of the taxi cuddling. It was still unknown to Cal how she had gone from sitting next to him to her legs being over his lap as she had her 'squish mitten' against his right thigh, with her arms wrapped around him. Then again, what was HE doing?! He surely should have noticed his hand on her back holding her up against him and his other hand on her waist. And how could he forget how his face had suddenly gone from the openness of a taxi to having his nose press gently against Gillian's soft neck and moving upwards so he could whisper things in her ear he was pretty sure he wasn't aware he was saying, but he knew he probably meant, seeing as Gillian was giggling against him. It wasn't a giggle like the bar however. It had a somewhat more suggestive tone, making his subconscious wonder what the hell he could be possibly telling Gillian.

The taxi driver coughed, but when he saw that he went unnoticed, he tried coughing louder. That didn't work. He sighed.

"Alright you two, if you're gonna do something, please don't do it in here. I really don't want to have that image in my mind. You can get off now, we're here." he said a little loudly to get their attention.

Cal and Gillian looked up at the man smiling apologetically as Cal paid the taxi driver and got out, leaving the door open for Gillian.

"Sorry for your troubles." he said smirking to the taxi driver. The man smirked back and told Cal to take good care of Gillian before leaving.

Gillian waited for Cal to open the door, and then followed him inside. It was very dark in the house so they couldn't see past their hands. This caused Gillian to bump into Cal and they both fell onto the floor, with Gillian on top of Cal, laughing in the darkness. It was then that a light illuminated their surroundings.

"Dad? Gillian??" asked Emily, who didn't look very sleepy for a young teenager who was supposed to be in bed three hours ago.

Cal and Gillian stood up as they both dusted themselves off and looked up at Emily.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" asked Cal, the effects of the alcohol slowly diminishing.

"How am I supposed to sleep when you guys are falling on top of each other? Literally!" said Emily in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"Gillian's gonna spend the night here. That ok with you, kiddo?" Cal asked Emily permission, although he was sure it'd be fine. Emily never had a problem with Gillian. She actually liked Gillian very much.

"Yeah, course! Just don't, like.... DO anything................" she said, implying certain things that shouldn't have been implied by his fifteen year old daughter. She saw Cal and Gillian flash a glance at each other before they both looked down, a blush appearing on both their cheeks, clearly not from the alcohol this time.

"Go to sleep." Cal said, trying not to look as flustered as he could.

"Alright, I just hope I'll be able to. Hopefully there won't be any noise-"

"Emily! Please just go." Cal told her, obviously feeling very awkward at Emily's comment and as he somewhat started to remember what the conversation in the taxi had been about.

"Fine. Night dad! Night Gillian!" she said running upstairs.

"Night!" both Cal and Gillian said. After they heard Emily's bedroom door close, they both sat on the couch.

"So...", started Gillian, "I'll sleep on the couch, then. Do you have any blankets?" Cal looked at her with an incredulous look on his face.

"Gillian, don't be ridiculous, I'll sleep on the couch. You can take my bedroom." he told her.

"Cal, I can't do that to you. I'll sleep on the couch." she replied.

"No." he said stubbornly.

"Yes." she replied just as stubborn.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Wait!", stopped Gillian; Cal paused, "Why don't we both take your bed? I don't bite, I promise." she smiled.

"Alright fine... but I call the big pillow!" Cal said quickly, smirking.

"And you ask ME how old I am." she said giggling as she stood up and started walking towards the stairs. He grinned and walked after her.

"You'd be surprised what the answer is." he said as he followed her into his room and closed the door behind him.


	4. Ch 4: Pajamas and Pancakes

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm really sorry this took so long. I was on vacation in Florida and-**

**Cal: Basically what she's saying is she was being a lazy arse, but is now a lazy arse with a TAN.**

**Me: You know Cal, I don't think Gillian would approve of this hostile behavior.**

**Cal: I'm not being hostile, I'm just stating the truth!**

**Me: It's the same thing!!**

**Cal: Hey, don't start yelling at me. It's not my fault you're lazy!**

**Me: That's it. No sex for you!**

**Cal: Wait, WHAT?! You can't do this to me! And poor Gillian, do you want to make her suffer too??**

**Me: Do you want to have sex with Gillian??**

**Cal: No, I want to tell the viewers that you don't own me or any characters of this show and that they should review so I can get laid and people will be happy!**

**Me: ... I'll take that as a yes. Alright then guys, you heard Cal! (And I truly am sorry for the delay).**

______________________________________________________________________

"I really am sorry Cal." Gillian was now pretty sober.

"Hey, it's ok love, ok?" he said smiling. This made her feel better and she returned the smile. He then turned around to reach something in his drawer. Gillian looked at him questioningly as he looked for something. She saw his head raise and noticed what he was holding.

"Here, you can wear this for tonight if you want. I'm sorry I don't have any nightgowns" he said smirking as he handed her over a large white t-shirt and baggy black cotton pijama pants. She took these and smiled.

"Really?! You look like the nightgown type." she feigned shock and smirked back at him as she walked over to his bathroom to change.

"Liar!" he called after her as she smiled and closed the bathroom door. She took off her shoes followed by her v-neck black shirt, the skinny black belt around her waist and her red skirt that reached down just above her knees. Luckily, she had already taken a shower earlier in the day when she had gone to the hotel room for about two hours, so she didn't have to worry about that. She then put on the shirt and pants that Cal had given her, noticing how they smelled like him, and she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. She took off her earrings and placed them in a corner of the sink counter. It felt relaxing to be free of the worries of day. Taking off her stilettos was relaxing enough as it was, but to just be free of make up and tidy hair and clothes was a great lift off of her shoulders. Not that she didn't look good at night, just that she didn't have to worry about it; well, usually. Cal had seen her off much worse, so it's not like she had to check twice in the mirror and see if she looked presentable. Right? She opened the door slightly popped her head out of the door.

"Hey Cal?"

"Yeah?" he asked as he turned around, smiling as he saw only her head sticking out of the door.

"Do you have an extra toothbrush I could use?" she asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Second cabinet on the left. I have like ten." He smiled.

"Thanks." she grinned as she popped her head back in and closed the door once more. She opened the drawer and grinned when she saw multiple toothbrushes in individual packs. She picked the purple colored toothbrush, opened the pack and disposed of it as she put toothpaste on the brush and started her minty mission of teeth-brushing.

Cal had put on his pijamas while Gillian was changing in the bathroom. He undid the bed covers and took the big pillow to put on 'his side' of the bed, being the left. Two minutes later, Gillian walked out of the bathroom wearing the pj's he gave her.

_'Holy crap, she looks pretty damn hot like this.'_ thought Cal as he watched her walk over to her side of the bed. He continued staring at her and Gillian stopped before getting on the bed.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?" she asked him, bemused. Cal snapped out of his thoughts.

"No, no. It's just... I was just thinking about something." he said, trying to keep his emotions under control. Gillian smiled and scooted onto the bed under the covers. She turned towards Cal.

"Hey Cal?"

"Hm?" he turned on his side to face her as well.

"Thank you." Cal smiled.

"You're welcome, luv." He stared at her lovely face for a few more seconds before turning once more, this time towards the light switch.

"Night Cal." she said turning her back on him.

"Night luv." he said, as he drifted off into a distant sleep.

_______________________________________________________________________

There are a few things Cal Lightman noticed as he awoke. Things such as the soft sunlight coming in from his window hitting his face, the softness of the sheets and pillows around him, and a sweet scent that was familiar to him, but on a smaller, more distant, level. As the seconds passed, his senses would become a little more aware of his surroundings. They would also become aware of a source of warmth hitting his chest, through his t-shirt, and small silken pillow-like forms on his chest and surrounding his waist. Two more seconds pass; realization hits Cal Lightman. This is now heavenly-like pillow. A more accurate term would be a heavenly like angel, cuddled up against his chest, who goes by the name of none other than Gillian Foster. Gillian. Wait, how had she gotten there? How had his hands enveloped her small frame? He slowly opened his eyes, using a new sense to evaluate his surroundings. Questions get answered and inferences are proven. As his daughter would say, he was definitely and totally cuddling up with Gillian.

"Mmmm." he heard coming from the person he was holding against him. He could feel the vibrations of the sound on his chest. The person wriggled and that's when he realized that said person's leg had been between his legs. He wasn't usually the cuddling type, but he could admit to himself, while no one else was conscious, that he didn't mind said cuddling. He shifted a bit in order to see Gillian's sleeping face.

_'Beautiful.'_ he thought, a soft smile on his face. Suddenly, the sleeping beauty made another shift in position, causing the leg that had been in between his to graze against certain parts he was sure had made his pupils dilate more than a politician wondering in a strip club. The movement caused a soft, inevitable moan to escape his lips and he knew he had to get out of bed before any other hormonal induced emotions flowed through him. He carefully got out of bed, making sure not to wake up Gillian, and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. Cal took out the pancake batter and got cooking, knowing his pancake-addicted daughter would love it and hoping Gillian would too. Then again, who doesn't like pancakes? Well, except for that weird kid down the street, but the point remains. As he cooked, he tried to remember the fuzzier details of the night before, but nothing came up. He knew he had told Gillian something that he'd never tell under regular circumstances, he just didn't know what. He finally finished the pancakes and put them on three dishes he put on the table. Before he could even go up the stairs he saw as his daughter practically zoomed down the stairs in joy.

"Pancakes!!! Thanks dad!" she said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran towards the table. Cal smiled and looked up the stairs, this time finding Gillian smiling down at him. She walked down to face him and smiled.

"I love pancakes." she said as she gave him a genuine smile and started walking towards Emily and the table.

_'I knew you would.'_ Cal said to himself as he walked towards the table to sit with them.

___________________________________________________________________________

**I hope you guys liked it, even though it was short. Hopefully I'll have a great idea soon. Please review :)**


	5. Ch 5: Malls & Sales, Uh oh

**Me: Hey dear readers, I know what you're probably thinking: Dude, you evil (*^%. You've kept us waiting for EVAH. Well, yes, I have, but I'd like to apologize. I have had a lot of things on my mind lately.**

**Cal: Does that count the steamy dream you had about me and Gillian last night?**

**Me: Cal, that was you...**

**Cal: Well, you're in my head, therefore it was your dream too.**

**Me: Touche... but some thoughts I would really want you to keep to yourself. I'm not planning an M-rated fic... and I sure as hell am not planning for whipped cream to be involved!**

**Cal: You lack imagination.**

**Gillian: Hey, guys! What's up?**

**Me: Since when are you in the chapter intros??**

**Gillian: Since I've deemed you both unable to tell the readers that you do not own Lie to Me, Cal, Emily or I, and tell them to leave reviews of awesomeness for they make you happier than a kumquat.**

**Me: Whatever. On with the story!**

**______________________________**________________

"Mmm, Cal, this is really good!" Gillian said, using her fork to stab yet another pancake.

"Seriously dad, these are great!" agreed Emily, grabbing some maple syrup.

Cal smiled at them both, and continued eating his pancakes. He rarely got moments like these, and he wanted to enjoy it as much as he could; especially with Gillian there. He hadn't been there much for Emily when she was younger, and he didn't want to lose the precious time he had left. Gillian standing up broke Cal out of his thoughts. She picked up her plate and walked over to the sink.

"I'll wash the dishes. It's only fair. Just tell me when you guys are done." she smiled as she picked up the sponge and dishwashing soap.

"Want me to help, Gillian?" asked Emily as she finished the last piece of her pancake and walked over with her plate towards Gillian.

"No that's fine, but thank you. But you might want to get dressed, I have a surprise for you." Gillian smiled.

"Cool, does dad know?" Emily asked, wondering what was up.

"I don't think there's anything your father doesn't know." Gillian said, looking towards where Cal was finishing off his pancake. He too was now intrigued, as she could see in his eyes. She hadn't told him what she was planning, but she knew that he could see she was up to something.

"K, I'll go get ready then." Emily said, rushing up the stairs excited to know what surprises the day held. Cal and Gillian watched as Emily ran up the stairs. Cal then turned to face Gillian as he stood up with his plate in hand.

"Alright, what's goin on?" he asked, coming up behind Gillian to wash his plate.

"I'll take that, and I don't know what you're talking about." she said taking his plate with a smirk on her face.

"Of course you don't." he replied, taking a dish towel and drying the plates Gillian was done washing. He stood there, drying the dishes, glancing at Gillian, waiting for her to tell him.

"Cal..." and there it was. He knew her far too well.

"Hm?"

"Will you come to the mall with Emily and I?" Cal looked at her with a questioning look.

"You mean as in being a slave of two girls asking me what I think looks best on them and in the end they don't listen to me at all? No thanks." he said, having had enough experience with what he called MSD, also known as, 'Mad Shopping Disorder'.

"Come on Cal. Besides, you've never been shopping with me and I need an opinion on what I try on."

"Isn't that what you'll have Emily for?"

"I need a guy's opinion, Cal." she said in a 'duh' tone. Cal thought about it for a few seconds before letting out a sigh.

"Alright, I'll come."

"I know you too well." Gillian smiled triumphantly.

"You really are a little devil, you know that?" Cal smirked. Gillian laughed as she continued to was the last of the dishes.

____________________________________________________

"You guys ready yet??" called Emily from downstairs. Gillian came down the stairs dragging Cal by the arm.

"Sorry we took so long, I had to help Cal decide between the black or light blue shirt." she explained, giving Cal an 'I'll-get-you-back-for-that' look.

"Light blue looks good on you dad. So can we go now??" said the excited 15 year old, car keys in hand. Cal walked by Emily, taking the car keys.

"What is it with you girls and malls?" he asked, opening the door for them.

"Some answers are for us to know, and for men like you to never understand." Gillian jokingly said, brushing past Cal out the door. Emily sat behind Gillian, who was in the passenger seat. Cal got in the driver's seat and began driving towards the mall. Gillian and Emily looked out the window, watching the quiet suburbs turn into the more bustling streets that are downtown Washington D.C.

"Well, here we are." announced Cal, pulling into the mall's parking lot. He parked near a mall entrance and all three got out of the car and made their way inside. Cal looked over at Gillian and Emily, who had huge smiles planted on their faces.

"Why do I get the feeling you guys are planning to torture me?"

"Because Cal, we're two girls who have just stumbled into the part of the mall with the 50% off dress sale!" Gillian said excitingly as Emily ran over to a strapless black dress.

"Oh God, what have I done?" asked Cal now realizing what this meant.

"Gillian! This dress would look great on you!" Emily said, running towards her with the strapless, knee length black dress.

"It's cute! Come on, let's go find something for you!" said Gillian walking with Emily towards the 'Young Adult' section.

"You coming dad?" asked Emily.

"Well I don't have much of a choice now do I luv?" Cal said, following the two on their shopping frenzy.

_______________________________

"You guys done yet?" asked Cal, outside the women's dressing rooms.

"Nope dad."

"Almost Cal." Cal sighed and tried to keep himself occupied on the little bench outside the dressing rooms.

"Ready when you are Emily." he heard Gillian say from inside her dressing room.

"Alright, just gimme a sec... aaaaaand... done! Ok, ready!."

"You go first, Em." said Gillian. Cal saw as Emily opened her dressing room door. He saw was his daughter in a lavender satin dress with thin straps that went down just above her knee with matching heels in a bit darker shade of purple.

"I hope you're not dreaming I'll let you wear it on any dates." Emily rolled her eyes.

"It's for the spring dance dad."

"Well in that case I think it looks pretty." he smiled, as Emily ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks dad. Ok Gillian, your turn!" she said, sitting next to Cal.

"Alright, here goes." Gillian said as she opened the door to her dressing room. Cal could only stare as Gillian walked out in beautiful black stilettos and the dress Emily had given her earlier. The strapless black dress, which turned out not to be a knee length dress, since it was about 4 inches above her knee and hugged her in all the right places.

"So? What do you think?" she said twirling around with a smile.

"I think it's awesome Gillian! What do you think dad?" Emily asked, looking over to Cal, who was still staring at Gillian.

"Dad??"

"Hm? What?" he said, finally looking at Emily.

"What do you think of Gillian's dress?" she asked once more.

"Oh! I think... I think it looks...", he looked once more at Gillian, who was standing with both hands on her hips, "pretty." Emily and Gillian gave him a questioning look.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Dad, it's a strapless dress that has the length of a mini skirt and all you can say is it's pretty??"

"Seriously Cal." said Gillian, walking towards him, now only a foot away.

"I told you I'm not good at this. What do you want me to say? That 'bloody hot' doesn't even begin to cover it??" he said all too quickly, trying to avoid looking straight at Gillian to hide his evident arousal.

"Well depends. _Do you_ think it was 'bloody hot'?" Gillian smirked, making her look all the more sexy to Cal, which was most definitely not helpful if he wanted to even attempt speaking. A few seconds later and he realized that she was reading him. She looked into his eyes and he saw hers widen, realizing what he had been trying to hide.

"I'll um- I'll go change." Gillian said, pointing behind her at the dressing room.

"Good idea. I'll be in the men's department if you need me." Cal said quickly, standing up as Gillian walked back into her dressing room. Emily looked back and forth at them both and grabbed Cal by the arm.

"Hey, what was that about?" she asked, forcing him to look at her.

"Nothing."

"I think you hurt her feelings dad."

"Oh trust me, Em, that's definitely not it."

"Then what is _it_?" she asked, looking intently at her dad. He saw the same look on her face that Gillian had as she came to the realization.

"You _did_ think it was bloody hot, didn't you? You like her!" Cal looked to his side, avoiding eye contact with his daughter.

'Curse the day I thought training this child in lie deception would be a good idea. Thank goodness we're far away enough from the changing rooms.' he thought.

"Go change." Emily sighed, and started walking back towards the changing rooms. She turned to face Cal once more.

"Dad... you should tell her." she said before heading back to her changing room.

"Trust me Em, I wish I could." he said to himself as he walked towards the men's department.

__________________________________

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to review! :)**


	6. Ch 6: Never go for Romantic Comedy

**Me: Alrighty! I was very very truly bored and therefore decided to start writing. We are in a very short supply of Cal/Gillian fics and so I have nothing to read.**

**Cal: Tell me about it.**

**Me: Psh, you get the real thing. Stop complaining.**

**Cal: You mean I **_**will**_** get the real thing, once the writers realize that it's the way to go.**

**Me: ... I give them until Season 3.**

**Cal: Wanna bet on that?**

**Me: Fine. Loser runs around the building dressed as a giant chicken.**

**Cal: This could take a while.**

**Me: In the mean time, enjoy the story!**

**Cal: And she does not own Lie to Me or any of its characters. She also does not own the movie 'Made of Honor' or any movie in that case. Don't forget to review, she likes getting those.**

**______________________________________________________________**

Gillian had paid for what she and Emily got. After Cal left, they decided to depend on each other's opinions instead. Once they finished, they found Cal in the Men's Department somewhat mindlessly staring at random items of clothing. They all made their way back to the car in silence.

"Hey, um, maybe we should go get your car now." Cal told Gillian, remembering they left her car at the restaurant.

"Which reminds me, how did you get your car back?"

"I made a few calls." he said, igniting the engine.

"You made a few calls for _your_ car, but not mine?" she said, clearly annoyed.

"Hey! There wasn't time ok?"

"Oh, there wasn't?" she replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"No! There wasn't!"

"Well maybe if you didn't waste your time-"

"Oh! _I _waste my time?"

"Yeah, you-"

"Will you guys just shut up?!", yelled Emily in the back seat, which made them shut up, followed by a deep sigh of frustration from both of them, "You guys are acting like a young bickering couple!". This made both Cal and Gillian shoot a quick glance of disbelief at each other, before turning away. There was an awkward silence until Cal spoke once more.

"Alright, look... I'm sorry." Gillian looked at him then sighed.

"I'm sorry too." she smiled slightly. They both stared at each other.

"Dad!!! Look at the road!!!" yelled Emily, shooting both Cal and Gillian back into reality as a car honked multiple times behind them. They soon arrived at the restaurant and got out of the car to ask for Gillian's car keys. They were handed to her and she started heading towards her car.

"Um, Gillian?" asked Emily as she ran up to catch up with her.

"Yes, Emily?" she asked as she turned around.

"Is it ok if I ride with you?" Gillian thought about it and looked at Cal.

"Well if it's ok with your father, then sure." she smiled. Emily flashed her a gratitude smile, and ran over to Cal. Gillian saw Cal nod in the distance and opened the car doors when she saw Emily running back. Gillian smiled.

"Alright, get in." Emily ran over to the passenger door and slid in. The engine roared to life and Gillian started following Cal's car. A few minutes into the car ride, Gillian asked Emily something.

"You didn't want to come with me,_ just_ to ride, am I right?"

"Yea. I need to tell you something Gillian. Well, actually, maybe ask you something, I'm not exactly sure." Gillian gulped. Emily saw this and continued.

"You know what I'm going to ask you about, don't you?"

"I have an idea, yes."

"Look, Gillian, I'm not exactly sure what happened at the mall, but I saw your face. You saw something. You read my dad."

"Yea, I did." There was that same look on her face, which once again did not go unnoticed by Emily.

"Why are you so scared? Look, my dad may be fairly creepy and weird, but he's not a bad guy. He likes you a lot, Gillian."

"So I've seen." This made Emily's eyes widen.

"So, you know?!"

"Know what??"

"Wait, you _don't_ know??"

"Know what???"

"Nevermind. It's nothing."

"Liar."

"Yupp." Gillian sighed. They arrived at Cal's house and proceeded to get out of Gillian's car, with their shopping bags. Cal held the door open for them both and followed them inside. All three collapsed on the couch.

"Wow. It's been a looooong day." said Gillian, exhausted.

"Told you shopping was a bad idea." said Cal, now leaning on Emily, who was in the middle of them both.

"I say we watch a movie." suggested Emily.

"I'm in." agreed Gillian.

"Alright, fine. But absolutely no-"

"Romantic comedy!" exclaimed both Emily and Gillian. Cal, knowing it was a lost cause, slumped back into the couch as Emily and Gillian started picking which movie they'd watch. They settled on 'Made of Honor'.

"I'm not a _huge_ fan of the movie, but I like the idea it has." smiled Gillian.

"Yea, same here!" Emily took the movie and put it in the DVD player, "I'll go make some popcorn, you guys just stay here, k?"

"Oh, Emily, you don't have to do that."

"Hey, you can't leave my dad here all alone. Don't worry about it." she smiled.

"And why the hell can't I be alone?" asked a confused Cal.

"Because...... um................. oh, look at the time! The popcorn's calling!" said Emily, running to the kitchen. Cal and Gillian looked at each other, both having quirked eyebrows and smirking, as Gillian sat down next to Cal.

"Emily's acting strange, don't you think?" asked Gillian.

"She's a teenager." shrugged Cal.

"True." Gillian replied, as she turned to face the movie which had just started. Emily walked into the room with a bowl a popcorn and sat down next to Gillian, who was now sitting next to Cal.

_"I believe honesty is the best policy."_ said the male lead, Tom, played by Patrick Dempsey, at the beginning of the movie.

"I like this guy." Cal smirked, while Gillian and Emily just rolled their eyes, though smiling. They all watched the movie in peace, and even Cal laughed at certain parts of the movie. Gillian noticed Cal's jaw clench about half an hour into the movie when the female lead informed her best friend, the male lead, that she was getting married. She tried to ignore it, and turned back to the movie. Later in the movie, Emily spoke up.

"You know, those two act like you guys." she said.

"How so?" asked Gillian.

"Well they're best friends, they trust each other, and they obviously lo-"

"Alright Em, could you get me a bottle of water please?" asked Cal, quickly interrupting Emily from finishing. Emily shot him a look that said 'this was not even close to over', as she got up.

"Hey Em, sorry to bother you, but you wouldn't happen to have any chocolate pudding, would you?" asked Gillian before Emily left to the kitchen.

"Course, I'll get it for you." she said standing up.

"Thanks so much." replied Gillian. Cal faced her.

"You really do have a sweet tooth." he said disbelievingly. Gillian smirked and they turned back to the movie. It was nearly over, there were only about 20 minutes left. It was at that moment, the universe decided that it would be a good time to have the two main characters kiss, while Cal and Gillian were alone, at night, on a couch, with no one watching. A heavy silence suddenly overtook the room, even though it had been pretty silent before. Gillian decided to break the silence.

"Now_ that's_ a kiss. So romantic and passionate." she smiled. Cal turned to look at her.

"You read way too many romance novels." he smirked and felt something against his right shoulder. Gillian had laid her head against him and he smiled to himself.

"Alright guys here you go.", Emily walked in with water, chocolate pudding and a spoon, "I see you've gotten cozy..." she smirked at Cal.

"Thanks Emily." Gillian said, as she was handed the pudding. She lifted her head off of Cal's shoulder so she could eat. Cal grabbed his water and set it down beside him.

"You know what guys, I'm pretty tired. You guys finish the movie without me, k?" said Emily as she headed towards the stairs. Cal shot her a look, which she replied with a smirk.

"'Night Emily!" said Gillian.

"'Night luv."

"'Night guys!" Emily said as she ran up the stairs.

"You know, you can stay here if you'd like." Cal told Gillian.

"Cal, we already talked about this. Besides, I found myself a hotel room and maybe soon my own apartment." she said, looking down.

"Emily seems to be very fond of you. Stay for tonight at least. You can decide tomorrow, alright luv?" Gillian looked at Cal for a few moments before nodding and turning back to the tv screen. Hannah, the female lead played by Michelle Monaghan, had just caught Tom with her cousin, even though it was her cousin who put the moves on him.

"That must really be hard on her." said Gillian.

"But it wasn't his fault."

"She doesn't know that."

"Then she should listen to his explanation."

"It's not as easy as it looks, Cal. If anything, this is all his fault."

"How the hell is it_ his_ fault??"

"If he had just told her he loves her before she left to Scotland for 6 weeks, then none of this would've happened."

"He was going to tell her and then she comes back engaged ready to marry a man she barely knows!"

"She wouldn't have gotten engaged with someone else if he had just had the guts to admit it!"

"Is that all it would have taken?! It's not enough! It's never enough! It would have ruined everything! It would have ruined their friendship!"

"Have you ever thought that maybe she would've wanted to hear it?! Just for once in his goddamn life he couldn't tell her how he felt before it was too late?!" Cal just stared, breathless, not having an instant response. Gillian was panting and out of breath, looking Cal in the eyes, regretting the path the conversation took.

"No... he couldn't." finally said Cal as he looked back at the screen. Gillian had remorse written all over her face.

"I'm sorry Cal." she said silently.

"I'm sorry too, luv." He looked at her one more time.

'Really sorry' he thought before turning his attention back at the movie.

______________________________________

**Review!!! :D**


	7. Ch 7: Doubts and WhatIf's

**Me: I hope I don't disappoint anyone with this chapter. I've never written anything involving the characters dancing.**

**Cal: You have nothing to worry, I'm a dancing god.**

**Me: Cal, all you do is pretty much is put your hand on Gillian's waist and go around in a slow circle.**

**Cal: And yet I manage to make the whole thing so much more meaningful.**

**Me: You make a potato look meaningful Cal. Anyways-**

**Cal: Wait, I want to do the disclaimer!**

**Me: Why??**

**Cal: Cuz chances are people are less likely to sue if a handsome man such as myself tells them-**

**Me: I don't own Lie to me or any of its characters or the song "Easier to Lie" by Aqualung.**

**Cal: Fun killer.**

**Me: Facial twitch obsessed freak.**

**Cal: Touche...**

**Me: Anyways, enjoy everyone! And sorry if it's short. Please do review :)**

**_______________________________________________________________**

The movie had finished happily of course, like most Romantic Comedies. The guy got the girl of his dreams, guy and girl were happy, girl and guy have hot romantic honeymoon and probably live a carefree happy life from there on. Now why couldn't it be like that for the man with an adorable but rebellious teenage daughter and a cute, funny, and amazing partner who was now smiling like a kid who had just gotten a complete doll set for Christmas.

"You're really into this romance stuff aren't you?" he smiled questionably towards her.

"Yes, I am." she said proudly, turning towards him, "It just makes me so happy; the whole falling in love process. It's a wonderful thing." the smile on her face growing, truly reaching her eyes, something Cal Lightman had missed seeing ever since Gillian's divorce. He could get used to this. Gillian then had a questioning smirk on her face.

"Why are you staring?" she smiled. Cal blushed slightly, not having realized he was staring.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something." he replied. He looked back at the TV and stood up to get the DVD back into its case.

"Is this Emily's?" asked Gillian, who he found was now looking at the iPod on its dock near the stereo system.

"Yupp." he smiled at how Gillian was enjoying herself looking through the mysterious device that was a teenager's iPod.

"I'll put it on shuffle. I haven't heard any songs besides what's been on the radio for weeks." she put the iPod on the dock, turned on the stereo system, making sure it wasn't at too loud of a volume as to disrupt Emily, and pressed the shuffle button. As music started to fill the room, the first words she and Cal heard were:

_To bear the weight_

_and push into the sky_

_it's easier to lie_

_it's easier to lie_

She and Cal exchanged a glance and started laughing heartedly at the irony. Cal made his way towards Gillian, both their bodies shaking with laughter.

_And honestly_

_to look you in the eye_

_it's easier to lie_

_it's easier to lie_

He held his hand out to her, the laughing dying down to small chuckles. She took his hand as he felt her hand on his shoulder. She felt the room get warmer when she felt his hand on her waist as the song's calm symphony took on a little more life.

_To be the one_

_to be the only one_

_something has to give a lot_

_something has to give a lot_

As they slowly danced, they grew more aware of the lyrics and the truth in them. They're careers were based on these facts.

_And who am I_

_to give you what you need_

_when I'm learning_

_just learning_

_Learning how to live and_

_to bear the weight..._

_and push into the sky_

_it's easier to lie_

_it's easier to lie_

_And honestly_

_to look you in the eye_

_it's easier to lie_

_it's easier to lie_

_To fill the space_

_the space you made for me_

_try to be the one you want_

_try to be the way you want_

Cal swallowed then. Swallowing, he had told one of his clients once, was a sign of strong emotion. Of course, it had been involuntary, but he had caught himself doing it after those words. He thought he knew why, but didn't want to go into it. Funny how his life was based on pointing out the lies and discovering the 'why's' behind them, yet the only person he didn't seem to want to figure out was himself. Gillian's head was now calmly laying on his chest, near his shoulder blade. He noticed her eyes we closed as they continued to calmly move along with the melody.

_And maybe I_

_could be the one you need_

_if you'd only_

_show me_

_Show me how to live and_

_how to bear the weight_

_And push into the sky_

_it's easier to lie_

_easier to lie_

_And do what's right_

_when everything is wrong_

_it's easier to run_

_it's easier to_

Cal was now recalling the line. That damned line he and Gillian had, and still have, that made them do what they supposed was the right thing in a moment when everything goes wrong. Yet Cal never completely believed some of the 'right' things he had done to respect the line had been completely right. He always had that doubt, that doubt becoming into empty 'what-if's'. What if he had told Gillian his doubts about Alec's fidelity? What if he had told her about his plan when dealing with the serial rapist? What if he could just tell her he doesn't know how he feels for her, yet he does? What if he could just tell her that he finds himself in wondering thoughts about what life would be if she was with him; truly with him. What if he could just find a way to know if Gillian Foster needed him just as much as he needed her? These thoughts left as quickly as they had come as the song continued as well as their slow, yet relaxing ballad.

_Never have_

_to look you in the eye_

_it's easier to lie_

_it's easier to lie_

_To bear the weight_

_and push into the sky_

_it's easier to lie_

The song came to an end and Cal felt Gillian's head lifting up to look at him. He looked at her, and didn't even need five seconds to know she was thinking what he had been thinking; Her face demonstrating an expression that went deep into a subcategory that he knew all too well as confusion and doubt.

**Review!!! :D**


	8. Ch 8: Girl Stuff

**Me: Hello! I felt like writing a bit differently tonight so-**

**Cal: It's pretty sad and happy and strange. Only you would write something like this.**

**Me: Well maybe people will like it.**

**Cal: I'm barely in this chapter. How are they supposed to like that??**

**Me: You're mentioned often.**

**Cal: But I don't know that!**

**Me: You're just upset 'cause you want to kiss her already.**

**Cal: ...**

**Me: I thought so. Anyways, as always, I do not own Lie to me or any of its characters- although I will attempt to put that on my Christmas list. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review- they make me happy!!! :)**

**________________________________________________________**____

"Dad? Gillian?" Cal and Gillian took a step back from each other and turned to see Emily standing near the stairs. She had a satisfactory grin on her face, and Cal didn't miss the small contempt factor in that smile that had an I'm-so-awesome-and-I-totally-win-this-round twist to it.

"Hey, I was just checking out your iPod. Hope you don't mind." said Gillian to the teenager standing before them.

"That's cool. Hey, could I talk to you? In my room?" Emily asked Gillian. Cal saw surprise flicker on Gillian's beautiful face as she looked up at him questioningly. He shot her a small grin.

"Go ahead, luv. She probably wants to talk to you about girl stuff; Not exactly my area of expertise." Gillian smiled back at him and followed Emily upstairs to her bedroom, while Cal was left alone in the living room. He sat on the couch, alone with his thoughts.

---

"So, what's up Em?" asked Gillian as Emily shut the door to her room and sat on her blue beanbag next to her bed. She motioned for Gillian to sit on the pink beanbag next to her. Gillian sat, surprised at first at the strange composure of the beanbag, and waited for Emily to speak. She saw the 15 year old beside her take in a deep breath.

"Gillian, you've known my dad for a while, right?" Gillian wasn't expecting the conversation to be about Cal. Then again, maybe she should have; after all, Emily had seen her and Cal standing close to each other, just gazing into each other's eyes. It would've seemed suspicious to her had she been Cal's daughter.

"Yes, I have." Emily kept her gaze locked on her feet. Not looking at Gillian despite the small smile that appeared on her face for a quick second.

"Have you ever... did it ever occur to you... what I mean is...", Emily was trying to find the right words, yet they didn't seem to come to mind. She cursed herself for not having planned this earlier.

"What are you trying to ask me Emily?" asked Gillian, a bit concerned. After a few seconds, Emily looked up at Gillian, determined to go through with this.

"Remember when I told you about my mom and dad spending more time together?" sadness showed on both their features.

"Yes, I recall that."

"And do you remember what I told you after that? About my dad being happier around you than he was with my mom?" Gillian couldn't help but smile, which didn't go unnoticed by Emily.

"You're happy." Emily said, taking Gillian off-guard. It didn't take deception training to figure out the reason behind Gillian's love-struck smile. Gillian looked down at the floor, still smiling.

"You love him." Gillian's eyebrows shot up, as well as her head. She stared at Emily in shock. Surprise, happiness, and sadness were the dominant expressions on Gillian's face. The room seemed more quiet than ever now.

"Why are you sad, Gillian?" the young girl was confused. She understood the surprise and the happiness, after all, love was a wonderful thing; but why would Gillian be sad? Foster shook her head, her eyes closed, smiling a fake smile. She opened her eyes with tears threatening to spill over. Gillian knew lying wasn't an option, and after all, Emily never gave her a reason to distrust her.

"Emily, I don't think it'd make a difference. I don't think what I feel is relevant. Cal is so... deeply infatuated with your mother to the point where he could walk into a women's restroom without realizing, or defend her when she hurt him so much and it took so long for those wounds to heal. For so long during that time I had tried to help him get on with his life and I felt useless because he was always upset and distant.", shame showed upon her features as she spoke, "He ignored my advice and slept with her, something which I learned from you, since it was pretty clear, and that he, my best friend, the person I tried to be there for whenever I could, the person I _love_, did not trust me enough with the fact that he had been going home earlier all those nights to be with her. Emily, your father is wonderful and loving.", she took in a sharp breath, tears falling onto her cheeks, "So what chance could I possibly have when the chance was never presented to me in the first place?" Gillian ended, out of breath, having let out all her pent up feelings on Emily. She felt a bit guilty for letting things out on her but once she started, there was no stopping her. Emily looked astonished. A look of sadness on her face; she felt sad for Gillian not only because she could tell Gillian truly cared, but because she was also oblivious to some very important facts. It was up to her to tell Gillian.

"Gillian, I know you're upset, but could you please listen to what I have to say?" Gillian nodded weakly, wiping off the tears that had fallen.

"I honestly don't think my dad loves my mom more than he does you. You should hear what the people in the building say; Especially Loker and Torres. Working for you guys, people can't help but see things, and what they see gets around quickly, trust me, I hear things. I also happen to hear how my dad looks at you whenever he's with you and how he's very protective of you and your personal business. Torres herself told me that he was pretty hard with her on several occasions because he would not tell you what he saw when you were with your ex-husband and how he would get so angry when he would see you with him that his jaw would clench, nostrils flaring. Sometimes he would come home late and my dad and I may be sort of distant sometimes, but he trusted me with the fact that he was keeping an eye on Alec, and not just that one time like he told me you found out. He was trying to protect you. And Gillian... ever since you told him that you were getting a divorce, my dad hasn't seen my mom nor has he planned to. He cares about you a lot." finished Emily, looking at Gillian, whose mouth was slightly opened, eyes showing astonishment. However, one question still remained.

"Emily? Does he love me?" Gillian asked, eyes full of hope. Emily smiled.

"I think that's for him to answer. My work here is done." Gillian smiled, letting the last tears fall from her eyes, feeling so grateful towards Emily. She leaned forward and gave her a thankful hug, which Emily returned. Gillian understood that their conversation was over, and stood up towards the door.

"Oh and Gillian.", she turned around, "I wasn't lying." Gillian looked at the young girl before her cheerfully.

"I know." she said before walking out into the hallway and closing the bedroom door behind her.

---

Cal was on the couch, staring absentmindedly at a spot on the wall. He was thinking about something- or rather someone- who had been in his mind for quite some time. He found it harder every day not to think about her. He suddenly turned his head towards the figure coming down the stairs. There he saw Gillian Foster, gracefully making her way towards him.

"Hello, luv. You ready to go to bed now?" He noticed she looked very happy, almost bubbly, despite some redness around her eyes. Had she been crying?

"That'd be lovely." she replied, causing him to smile, curious as to what had caused the sudden change. He propped himself off the couch and walked over towards her.

"What did you and Emily discuss?" he asked as they both made their way upstairs.

"Just girl stuff." Gillian replied with a cheerful smile as they both stepped into the bedroom. Cal gave her a confused smile before she grabbed a pair of pijamas and disappeared into the bathroom.

---

**REVIEW! :D**


	9. Ch 9: For Once, Push Aside 'The Line'

**Me: You guys, I really am so terribly sorry for not updating earlier. I just moved and so it's been quite a busy time for me.**

**Cal: And this has nothing to do with your recent obsession with 'The Nanny'?**

**Me: And you liking Gillian has nothing to do with her, and I quote, 'radiant personality'?**

**Cal: ...**

**Me: That's what I thought. Anyways, I don't own Lie to me or any of it's characters. So please don't sue me, I don't have money. Trust me.**

**Cal: It's kind of sad you're telling the truth about that.**

**Me: It's kinda sad you haven't told Gillian how you feel even though it's obvious.**

**Cal: I'm going to go ahead and say review please since she likes those and pay no attention to what she says up here. She's had one too many peanut brittles. So like I said, review!!**

_________________________________________________________________

Cal woke up the next day feeling alone, as if something were missing. His eyes were still shut closed, not wanting to be blinded by the sun's rays. He couldn't help but feel like something was off, like something that should belong there wasn't and it bothered him. He thought about the sun again and then remembered; sunshine, rays, brightness, warmth... Gillian. His eyes suddenly shot open as he scanned his room panicking; nothing. Cal bolted out of bed and ran down the stairs, searching frantically for the woman he had already grown accustomed to seeing every morning by his side. He ran into the living room when he heard a soft voice from behind him.

"Looking for something?" he jumped at the sound of the melodic voice then quickly turned around to see Gillian Foster in a simple sky blue t-shirt and jeans.

"You nearly gave me a bloody heart attack Foster." Gillian chuckled softly.

"Calm down, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself.", she wore that smile that he loved so much, "Care for some breakfast?" she asked turning around towards the kitchen. She already knew the answer to her question, proven when Cal followed her into the kitchen. She picked up two plates of blueberry waffles off the counter and set one in front of Cal's seat. She sat down in front of her plate and eagerly grabbed a fork.

'She looks radiant.' Cal couldn't help but think as he looked up at her. He then heard that soft voice again.

"So what was with you just now? Did you think I was kidnapped or something?" she joked as she took another bite of her waffles.

"I was just alarmed since I've grown used to smelling lavender shampoo and feeling a soft source of warmth next to me when I wake up." Cal mentally kicked himself after he realized that he might have been a little too descriptive. Gillian could feel her lips stretching into a big smile.

"Well I've been exposed to that too except you don't smell of lavender shampoo. You just have that distinct man smell on you." Gillian looked up and they both chuckled at each other's descriptions. Then Cal saw a questioning look come across her delicate features.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, it's just... your eyes. They're... glowing." she didn't know exactly how to describe it. A confused expression came across his face.

"What?"

"I'm not sure how to explain it but your eyes are... bright. Like more than usual." she suddenly felt a little embarrassed at revealing that she paid attention to his eyes, something she secretly loved about him. She saw the eyes as a portal to a person's soul, no matter how sappy that sounded. Cal suddenly recalled Zoe mentioning once as well. It had been only once, when they had gone on vacation with Emily and he had felt happier than ever before. Zoe had described his eyes as being 'literally sparkling'. He couldn't recall a time where he felt any more happy and in love... until now.

"What was that thought you just had?" Gillian didn't miss things that easily. She had seen him when he had the expression of sudden understanding.

"Nothing luv." he got back to eating his waffle hoping she'd drop it.

"You're lying. Come on Cal, it's a conversation about eyes. I understand sometimes lying is necessary, but come on." she truly was curious. She'd never seen him like this.

"Sometimes things are deeper than they seem. So did Torres say anything about a new case?" he continued to look down and took another bite of his breakfast.

"Just a court judge wanting to know if his wife is cheating on him or not. She said she and Loker would handle it and you're deflecting."

"Yes and usually when I do that it means drop it. It's pretty simple Foster." he said rather harshly. Gillian straightened up at his words, trying not to feel hurt. She stood up and washed her plate.

"I think it's best if I go to the office and check how things are going. If you'll excuse me." she started walking out of the kitchen.

"You don't have to be polite you know? I can tell you're angry." she froze when she heard him. She slowly turned to face him.

"Excuse me?" she asked, now a bit irritated.

"You're pissed aren't you?" he stood up.

"I think that's for me to know. And for your information I wasn't pissed until now so maybe you stop wasting my time by starting these pointless arguments." Cal's jaw clenched.

"You're the one who wouldn't drop it, _Foster_." the stress he put on her once married name didn't go unnoticed.

"What's the matter with you Cal?! Why is something so simple as this suddenly taboo? I'm your friend, friends talk, and I'm sorry if something came up that you didn't want to remember but you could at least tell me that instead of hiding it and taking it out on me. And even if you didn't want to remember it, it seemed to me like it was a pretty happy thought. Why can't you talk about something that's making you happy? Is there something wrong? Something wrong with _me_?" her voice had gone slowly from angry and hurt to sad and scared. It would've been easier to run, to go to the office and let time pass, but the easiest option was not always the best one. If things were to be resolved, they had to talk. She couldn't handle going from having a nice conversation to having her feelings hurt so quickly. She didn't want to hurt Cal either. It was about time that the line be pushed aside for a second and that walls be let down. They were standing closely in the kitchen's doorway. Gillian looked confused and hurt. Cal immediately regretted what he had done. Gillian was not to blame for him loving her.

'_That's it, isn't it? I love her. I'm in love with Gillian Foster and my way of trying to tell her is by not telling her at all. I'm a bloody fool._' he was suddenly sick of denial, sick of hurting her, sick of hurting himself because he was too stubborn to tell her how he felt. He didn't want to lose her, push them further apart, but if he didn't tell her she'd definitely take it the wrong way and he'd lose her anyhow. Cal unconsciously had moved closer to her. She looked at him with uncertainty as he took her hands in his and pulled her closer to him. He then hugged her tightly, as if he were scared she would disappear any second now. She put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. She heard him sigh then speak.

"I'm sorry Gillian." she was surprised and content. He rarely used her first name and when he didn't call her Foster he called her love.

"I'm sorry too Cal." she said sincerely, a small smile on her face. She looked up at him. Without her heels, she was about 2 inches shorter than him.

"And whatever it is, I understand if you don't want to tell me. I won't push it." She was greeted by his smile.

"What is it?" she still smiled, although she saw something else flash on his features.

"Just you, love." he replied contently.

"Just me what?" she was a bit amused.

"That's the answer to your question earlier."

"Which question?" now she was confused.

"What was that thought you just had?" he quoted her. He saw surprise on her face but before she could reply her cellphone started vibrating. Realizing she was still hugging Cal, she put her arms back down next to her sides and pulled out her cellphone.

"Hey Loker. Yeah. What? Ok, we'll be right there." she looked up at Cal, who knew what was coming. It seemed now was not the time to tell her.

"We have a case."

_________________________________________________________________

**REVIEW!!! :D**

**And I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter but hopefully it will lead up to something you do like. Review anyways please! They make me happy knowing people actually read this :)**


	10. Ch 10: Las Vegas, Here We Come!

**Me: If I told you guys that I truly hate myself for not updating sooner, would you believe me?**

**Cal: I wouldn't.**

**Me: Shut up. No, but really, I have terrible writer's block and I'm scared to death that this chapter is not only too short but horrible too. I just had to update though.**

**Cal: The guilt is killing her. Just leave a review ok? Calm her down, I already had to drive her to the hospital once. Foster and I had to carry her to the ER.**

**Me: I had inspiration with 'Honey', so much that I totally wanted to write but writer's block is a truly terrible thing. Hopefully, it'll go away soon. In the mean time, I'd appreciate reviews, especially on this chapter, so I can know how it went. I'm not giving up on this story, but I don't want to make it suck either.**

**Cal: In closure- Lie to me and its characters don't belong to her and please review so she doesn't go all 'I'm a horrible writer' on us again. We can't take much more of this! Enjoy.**

______________________________________________________________________________________________

"I cannot believe this." Gillian said as she sat next to Cal on the plane.

"Don't worry luv, I promise not to hit the slots." Gillian gave him a skeptical look.

"Cal, I'm going to have to keep an eye on you this whole trip. There is no way I am going to let you gamble."

"You say that like you don't trust me to control myself." he said, receiving a glare from Gillian.

"You are such a party pooper, Foster."

"Good, that means I'm doing my job right." Cal sighed and slumped back into his seat as the plane took off, taking them to the one and only, Las Vegas.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Here you are, the honeymoon suite. Enjoy your stay." said the bellboy as he walked out of Cal and Gillian's suite.

"Alright, so let me get this straight. We're supposed to be investigating a man named Johnny Black and his wife Regina and we'll be posing as a newlywed couple trying to find out if one of them knows anything about the missing 500 grand. Right?" asked Gillian as she went to sit on the couch.

"That pretty much sums it up. Do you think I should go buy you a ring?" Cal sat down next to her and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"I'll just use one of my rings." she said, taking one of them and placing it on the finger which had been occupied by a ring just a few months ago. Cal noticed her staring at the ring on her finger.

"It seems strange somehow doesn't it?" he asked her. She nodded softly and looked back at him with a small smile which he returned. Cal then stood up.

"What are you doing?" she asked, following him to the door.

"We're going shopping."

______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Cal, I'm not sure about this." Gillian said from inside the bathroom.

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful luv. We just need to fit in the Vegas fashion world a bit."

"Alright, I'm coming out." Cal was not one to like surprises. However when he saw Gillian Foster come out of the bathroom not in the dress he picked, but in the one she had tried on at the mall a few days ago, he couldn't help but suddenly care for surprises such as these.

"It's the one that I tried on at the mall. I had to buy it." she smirked. Cal walked closer to her, quickly inspecting the strapless black dress which went well above her knee.

"I'll need to be careful with you, Foster. The man won't be able to answer a single question if he sees you." Cal answered, making Gillian blush, followed by a smirk.

"Who knows Cal? With me around, you could get lucky." she walked passed him, letting Cal ponder over the possible double meaning of those words. He turned around and saw her go into the kitchen.

"You shouldn't really tease like that Foster. Someone could take it the wrong way." he said, leaning against the kitchen's door frame.

"Or the right way." she replied, taking out a carton of milk from the fridge. Cal suddenly gulped.

"I don't think you should wear that dress." he said simply. Gillian shot him a joking smile.

"Why? Are you worried someone will try to hit on me?"

"I _know_ someone will hit on you... I just don't want you to get distracted from work." She gave him a playful look.

"I think you'll be needing more help than me not getting distracted near the card tables. And who knows? Maybe I want to get distracted." she teased, pouring the milk in a glass cup.

"I'm an excellent distraction." Cal said all too quickly. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"I mean, we could watch tv and discuss work. That's distracting." '_Oh, nice save Lightman.'_ said his sarcastic inner voice.

"I was thinking more of a 'what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas' type of distraction." She laughed softly, letting him know she was kidding, however he couldn't help but detect something else in her voice.

"We can talk about the economy and never speak of it again." they both laughed at this.

"By the way, there's a club in the casino where Johnny will be tonight at 8. I think it's a good opportunity to approach him." she said in a more professional tone.

"Alright, so we'll go down there and introduce ourselves. We should take it slow so he doesn't suspect anything." Cal started walking out of the kitchen when he heard Gillian speak.

"And I'm wearing this dress." he smirked as he went to change.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

The loud upbeat music and the sound of people talking were all Cal and Gillian could hear as they made their way inside, scanning the room for Johnny Black.

"Look. Over there, by the bar." said Gillian. They made their way to Johnny Black, making sure to hold hands.

"Johnny?! Johnny is that you? How ya been?!" said Cal, motioning for Gillian to play along.

"Um, do I know you?" said the brown haired man sitting at the bar in a black suit.

"It's me! Max Fleming! We went to Oxford together!" Cal and Gillian had done quite a bit of research on their suspect, which was enough to fool him.

"Oh! Max! How's it been pal? And who may this lovely creature be?" he asked Cal, motioning to Gillian.

"This is my wife, Gillian F-leming." Cal caught himself after almost revealing her last name. Gillian extended her hand to Johnny.

"Nice to meet you." she smiled as he kissed her hand.

"You're a lucky man Max."

"That I am. So is there anyone special in your life?" he asked, wanting Johnny to get his mind off of Gillian quickly.

"Nope, no one for me." he heard someone call him in the crowd, "I have to go. We'll catch up later." he said, kissing Gillian's hand once more and flashing her a smile before disappearing into the crowd.

"Why did he deny being with Regina?" asked Gillian as she sat on a bar stool.

"I'm not sure, but he wasn't lying when he said there wasn't anyone special in his life." Cal sat on the seat next to her.

"Do you think they're even really married?"

"Well she appears as his legal spouse in all the documents." he replied.

"Something's not right here."

"When is there ever anything right, luv?" they both ordered a shot of whiskey.

"Things can be right if you try to make them that way." replied Gillian after drinking her shot.

"I doubt it."

"You never know unless you try, right?" her words made him flashback to the evening with 'Honey' at the bar after he had been held hostage. Their conversation about his ideal woman and his reply about the real question being whether or not he was her ideal man. He looked over at Foster, who was looking down at her drink. She was his ideal woman. Now the question still remained, was _he_ her ideal man? And in that moment that she looked up at him, smiling softly, he promised himself that he would try to make this right, to find out if he is her ideal man. He'd do it for her.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**REVIEW! :D**


	11. Ch 11: Love's Lullaby

**Me: I'm not sure if saying sorry will matter but I'll say it anyways: I'm sorry. Algebraic equations are like an anti-creativity drug.**

**Cal: (x+5)(x+3)(x+3)=0 Develop and Factorize. Then find x in the function f(x)= *insert a bunch of boring numbers and x's here***

**Me: Do you **_**want**_** me to die? Don't answer that.**

**Cal: Anyways, this chapter may be short but she hopes you enjoy it. For those of you who have been through Algebra 2, take pity on her. It was very difficult to write.**

**Me: It was so horrible even Cal's taking pity on me. Anyways, I don't own Lie to Me or any of its characters. Please review and Happy Holidays! :)**

* * *

"Repeat after me: I, Cal Lightman..."

"I, Cal Lightman..."

"Hereby promise to my wonderful partner, Gillian Foster..."

"Hereby promise to my wonderfully smothering partner, Gillian Foster..."

"That I will not go within 50 feet of a Roulette game."

"That I will not go within 50 feet of a Roulette game." he finished as Gillian smiled.

"Alright now you promised. That means no sneaking off at night while I'm asleep to go play a game. Got it?" she put her hands on her hips to emphasize her point.

"I got it. You need to relax Foster, perhaps you need a drink." he walked over to the bar in their suite and took out two glasses. She rolled her eyes as she went over to him.

"It's amazing how I'm trusting you, Cal Lightman, not to gamble in Vegas." she sighed, leaning against the bar.

"No, what's amazing is how many bloody alcoholic drinks are packed in here!" he said from behind the counter. "Johnny Walker Black?"

"You know it." she replied. He filled her shot glass and watched as she downed it in one swing.

"Bloody hell Foster, and _you're_ telling _me_ to be careful in Vegas?"

"They have a whole bar stocked with drinks but not one package of chocolate pudding?" she asked in a daze. "Hit me." she said handing out her glass.

"We're on a case across the country and you're worrying about pudding?" he asked confused as he saw her down her drink like the last one. "Women." he scoffed taking a shot of his own.

"Men." she scoffed back with a grin. A few shots later and Gillian started feeling the affects of the alcohol. Cal too had begun feeling tipsy so they decided to put away the alcohol for the better good of all. They did their usual nightly routine and got ready for bed. Once they were both in their pajamas they laid in bed yet something was keeping them both up. They stared at the ceiling and tried to drift off but had no such luck.

"I can't sleep." said Gillian in the silence of night.

"Me neither." he responded. Gillian turned on the small night lamp at her side and sat up to face him.

"Cal, there's been something you've been wanting to say. Tell me." she said. She could see he was tired just as she was sure he could see the fatigue on her face.

"It's nothing important. Don't read me, luv." he warned before turning on his side away from her gaze.

"I don't have to read you to know that was a lie. Look at me Cal." when he didn't move she called him again "Look at me." he turned to look at her slowly and sighed.

"I've just had a lot on my mind lately. Nothing to be worried about." he said tiredly.

"I know, I know, but God help me Cal I _am_ worried." she replied. Part of him wanted her to see it, wanted her to see how badly he needed her, wanted her loved her; yet, he knew it wasn't the right time, not now. He wanted to do this right. Cal Lightman had messed up a lot of things in his life because he didn't do them right but not this time. He was not going to jeopardize the only thing that seemed truly important at this moment, something he would not allow himself to lose: Gillian Foster. She wanted him to trust her yet she felt like somehow she was being dishonest. She too was itching to tell him something of great importance but couldn't get it out, not now. There was too much at stake, too much that could be lost all at once if she wasn't careful.

So for her love for Cal Lightman and for his love for Gillian Foster they just sat in silence. They both knew. He could've been an architect and her a school teacher and they'd still have known. She leaned in and softly kissed the corner of his mouth before turning off the night lamp and as cliché as it seemed in both their opinions, love sang them a sweet lullaby to sleep.

___

When Gillian awoke she stretched her arms as far as she could and took in her surroundings trying to remember where she was. As she became more conscious she noticed Cal was not beside her. She got up from bed and walked over to the kitchen. There was a note on the counter and Gillian picked it up.

_Don't worry, I'm not gambling. Don't smother when I get back._

_-Love, Cal_

_P.S: Enjoy._

She was a bit confused at the last part when she saw it. Gillian felt the grin grow on her face when she saw it. Chocolate pudding and a spoon. Yet she couldn't seem to forget that word on the note. The word so many times caused difficulties in lives like no other word: love. If only saying it was as easy as writing it.

* * *

**P.S: I know I'm slow at updating, believe me I try, but I am not giving up on this story. I hope you can all forgive me for my slow updating. Review!**


	12. Ch 12: Dripping Wet

**Ok you guys have every right to hate me, I know. I've been extremely busy with a bunch of stuff these past 6 months and I'm sorry, I hope you'll still read this because I love this story. To sum up for those who have forgotten Gillian and Cal are now in Vegas posing as Max Fleming and Gillian Fleming, a married couple, investigating Johnny Black and his wife Regina, who he denied being with, for the disappearance of 500 grand. Cal has promised to Gillian not to go gambling and he is now determined to find out if he is her ideal man. **

**Please review, it means a lot to me. If not for me, do it for Cal and Gillian.**

It was time to take matters into his own hands. He decided not to alert Gillian for many reasons; 'he was a solitary man, she was his weak spot, and he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if anything happened to her' were on that list of reasons. He was now in the casino, keeping his eye on Johnny who was playing roulette of all games. Just as he was about to approach him he heard Gillian's voice in his head when she had made him repeat his oath:

_"I, Cal Lightman, hereby promise to my wonderful partner, Gillian Foster, that I will not go within 50 feet of a roulette game."_

He had broken many promises before but this time it was unacceptable. He wanted to prove to himself that he was her ideal man and breaking promises was not a way to show this. Even when she wasn't around Gillian Foster still managed to get under his skin.

"Hello sir, may I get you a drink?" asked the young waiter that walked up to him.

"Get me a martini, I'm going to need it." he replied. The waiter nodded and went to fetch him his drink.

Cal would have to observe for now and see if there was any sign of Regina, the mysterious wife who was supposedly not important in Black's life.

Meanwhile, Gillian was in their suite calling him. After getting his voicemail for third time, she gave up and decided to take a shower. Seeing as he was clearly busy and there was no one in the suite but her she decided it'd be safe to unwind. She checked the front door and decided to use the safety lock at the top of the door that way even someone with the key wouldn't be able to come in. It would serve Cal right for not answering her, he'd just have to wait.

The suite was very spacious and the living room, bedroom and kitchen were all in the same room. The kitchen was maintained independent thanks to the bar stand separating it from the living room. The kitchen was right next to the front door which led into the living room as well with the big leather couch and flat screen tv. Behind the couch was an empty space that separated the living room from the bedroom. There was a huge walk-in closet on the left wall and the bathroom was on the right wall.

Gillian walked through the living room and started undressing in that space separating it from the bedroom. She let her top flow down to the floor followed by her fluffy pajama pants. Next she undid the clasps on her bra and let it fall next to the bed along with her underwear. She'd pick up everything before Cal could walk in, she just needed to wind down for now. She walked into the bathroom, closed the door behind her without bothering to lock it and set up the jacuzzi and relaxing bath candles that would helpfully wash away months of stress.

Cal Lightman was not a patient man. Already twenty minutes of watching Johnny Black play roulette were getting to him. He was about to give up when suddenly he spotted a blonde woman of about 30 years of age walk up to Johnny. He identified her immediately as Regina Black, Johnny's beautiful socialite wife. Johnny smiled at her and put his arm around her waist before whispering something in her ear. Cal noticed her facial expression turn into one of understanding followed by a smile. Johnny then let go of her waist and abruptly turned back to his game and Regina left as quickly as she had come. Cal followed her from a distance and noticed she was scanning the room continuously. Johnny had alerted her. He took out his phone and saw 3 missed calls from Gillian. Noticing now that Regina was gone he decided to head back to the suite to tell his partner about his suspicions. He took the elevator and walked calmly to the suite. However his cool demeanor dissipated when he saw that the door wouldn't open all the way because of the safety lock.

"Foster? Foster, you there?" he yelled through the small space. No answer. He took out his phone to call her but hung up when he heard her phone ringing on the bar counter. His mind suddenly kicked into overdrive imagining all the possible scenarios which caused him to kick open the door with such a force it broke the security lock.

Inside the bathroom, the loud bang alerted Gillian. She quickly got out and searched for a towel, cursing when she realized that they were in the closet. Dripping wet and naked, desperately looked for something to cover her but froze when she heard footsteps.

Cal walked slowly across the living room deciding to make as little sound as possible as to not alert a possible intruder. He froze when he saw Gillian's clothes on the bedroom floor, including a lacy black bra and matching underwear. What if someone had- no! He couldn't accept the thought! Fueled with fear and anxiety he dashed towards the bathroom door.

Gillian heard the footsteps getting closer and decided that she would have to face the intruder by surprising him and attacking him if she could. She approached the bathroom door and once she saw the door handle turn she quickly opened the door to face the stranger, her fear having put away the thought that she was dripping wet and naked.

What both Cal and Gillian hadn't expected was running into each other sending them both tumbling down to the floor with Gillian on top of Cal. Their eyes found each other's quickly and relief washed over them.

"Cal!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Foster! Thank God you're alright I thought-" his mind was unable to form the rest of his sentence as he realized that his hands were on the bare, wet waist and back of his partner. They both started to blush as they realized the compromising position they were in.

"Uh, ehem, I think you should get off now- get off of _me_ now, sorry." he felt stupid for letting this get to him and hoped desperately that she wouldn't notice the growing bulge in his pants.

"Oh, right." she whispered softly, entranced by the way he was looking at her. His pupils were clearly dilated and she was sure that hers were as well. She was getting ready to get off of him when his eyes opened wide and pulled her back down against him. He realized that if she got off she would see his not-so-little problem. Gillian had to suppress the moan at the back of her throat as her body slammed against his.

"I think it's better if I get off of you that way I can't see you and you can't see me." Cal said, both of them in the position they had found themselves in to start with.

"What do you mean can't see you? You're not naked." she asked, not quite understanding.

"Just go along with me, love, it's better this way." he softly turned them, making sure to keep her against him so he wouldn't see anything. He wasn't sure that if he saw more of her porcelain skin he'd be able to restrain himself. He felt Gillian's hands squeeze his biceps to hold on to him as they softly turned over on the soft carpet floor. It was as they turned that she noticed what he had meant by '_you can't see me_' and she couldn't hold back the huge smirk illuminating her face. The game was over, she couldn't hold back anymore, she was done playing this endless game they had played for seven years. As soon as her back was against the floor she grabbed the base of his neck and pulled him down for the kiss of his life.

**So? Good? Bad? Reviews are what keep me going so please hit that button and leave one :)**


	13. Ch 13: Deception Experts Sexytimes

**Me: So, here's the next chapter!**

**Cal: Featuring Dr. Foster and I in 'Deception Experts Sexytimes'.**

**Me: That actually pretty much sums it up.**

**Cal: I think bloody damn sexy would be perfect to describe it. Got any details on where we're gonna do it next? I'm all for rooftops.**

**Me: I don't think Gillian would like that.**

**Cal: Trust me, she's all for the kinky stuff.**

**Me: Anywayyys, I don't own Lie to Me or any of the characters (*sobs*). I want to thank everyone who has left a review so far and even though I may not reply to all of them I do take the time to read them so thank you and keep reviewing :)**

His lips were everywhere: her cheek, her jaw, her neck, her collarbone, only to find their way back up to her lips because he couldn't go more than 10 seconds without feeling them against his. They were still on the floor with her naked body beneath him and he hadn't registered until now that the buttons on his shirt had all been opened by her small agile hands. Gillian could barely think, her whole body was on fire. Yet, even under his spell she managed to develop a thought. She smiled wickedly through their heated kiss and rapidly pushed him off of her making him lie flat on his back next to her. She rapidly ran inside the bathroom locking the door behind her before he could get a peek at her body. Cal lay on the floor completely flustered and confused before he quickly got up and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Oy Foster, I wasn't quite done there luv." he tried opening the bathroom door but saw that it was locked.

"Do you _really_ want me Cal?" she asked huskily from inside the bathroom. He gulped audibly.

"Yes, now open the door." he hoped it wouldn't have to get to the point where he had to beg.

"How bad do you want me?" she teased in that same tone. As hard as it was for her to resist him it was also extremely fun.

"Open the door and you'll find out." he was sure his pupils were blown from how aroused he was.

"Hmmm, lemme think about that... You know, maybe you should close the front door first in case anyone decides to come in unexpectedly." Oh yeah, she was definitely doing this to torture him. However, she was right, the front door was still open from when Cal had come inside worried for her. He practically sprinted to the front door and locked it then ran back to the bathroom door.

"Alright, that's done. Can I come in now?" he asked, breathing heavily. No answer.

"Gillian, I swear that if you don't open this bloody door I will force it open!" he warned. Still no answer. He grabbed the door handle ready to force the door open and was surprised to see that the door opened with ease which sent the rushing Cal tumbling to the floor. He looked up from the bathroom floor and saw that she was calmly sitting in the jacuzzi surrounded by warm water filled with bubbles.

"Why you little minx." he smirked as he got up from the floor. He quickly got rid of his shoes and socks and stood there with his shirt still open and his pants still on as he smirked at Gillian.

"Well, aren't you going to get in?" she asked, returning his smirk.

"Oh yeah." he replied. She wasn't ready for him to actually get in the jacuzzi with his clothes still on. Her face asked the question before her lips could.

"I just thought I'd leave you the honor of stripping me naked luv." his wicked smile grew wider at her shocked expression. His arms were spread out against the edge of the tub giving him a nonchalant appearance. She mimicked his appearance which gave him a bit of a view of the top of her breasts. She smiled.

"Think what you want Dr. Lightman but I can resist you." she said, purposely sticking her leg out of the water to cross it over the other. She got a nice reaction from him, his smile was nearly gone and he had licked his lips but as soon as she put it back in the water his smirk was back.

"I've been resisting you seven years and I can do it seven more." he replied. She observed him as the room went silent.

"Liar." she said as she stared right into his eyes which gave away his aroused state just as much as hers did.

"You're not so honest yourself." he stated. He was right and she knew that. His strong chest that peaked out under his open, wet shirt and his disheveled hair made it hard for her to think straight but this was a game, a game she had started, and she was tired of losing games to Cal.

"Ever make love in a jacuzzi, Dr. Foster?" he asked. He was trying to get to her and it worked, she was sure she was blushing vividly. Well two could play at that game.

"You know, it's quite funny isn't it? We're here, in a jacuzzi filled with warm water and bubbles in Las Vegas. You're sitting fully dressed on one side and here I am, all alone on the other side, completely naked." she said seductively, slowly articulating her every word. She tried not to smile too much when she saw the effect she was having on him. Seeing as Cal didn't say anything, she continued.

"Yes, it's pretty amusing. I mean you're probably very _very_ aroused, just ready to explore my soft skin with your hands and your mouth." As she spoke with the same tone, her hand was softly caressing her neck making it's way slowly to the valley of her breasts before disappearing into the water. She could see that he was now gripping the edges of the tub. He just needed one more push to finally end this. She smirked at him as she slowly pushed her head back closing her eyes, exposing her neck and a bit more of her breasts.

"Oh Cal..." she moaned. That was it, he was finished. He leaped to her across the huge jacuzzi and his arms enclosed her waist as his lips found her beautiful neck. Her fingers made their way into his hair as he continued to kiss her skin, making his way up to her lips. She opened her eyes which met his and they both smiled.

"You lose." she said.

"Best defeat of my life darling." he replied as he took her lips with his.

**Review ;D**


End file.
